I Promised I Wouldn't Hold Back
by piggy23441
Summary: Another moment like last time comes between Kanata and Miyu, but the difference is that the handsome brunette doesn't hold back this time from doing what he wants to to the beautiful blonde. (Sequel to "Moments Like This")
1. Chapter 1

Hi again! By the way littlepuppylost, the answer to your question in the review is that Kanata and Miyu in my "Moments Like This" fanfiction is that they are housemates and friends (I'm following the anime and manga structure). Here goes the sequel to "Moments Like This", "I Promised I Wouldn't Hold Back".

_Kanata's POV_

Kanata tossed and turned in his futon, fidgeting as though he couldn't get comfortable enough. His mind was occupied with what happened a week ago at during school camp. It was when he nearly crashed into Miyu, when they just got lost in each other's eyes, when they almost ki−

"Papa!" a high-pitched voice, one Kanata would recognize anywhere, suddenly sounded. Startled, Kanata turned to see Ruu floating beside him, his eyes teary. The alien baby was clutching the edge of Kanata's blanket. Wannya, the pet-sitter, was with him. His violet eyes looked worried.

"Ruu? Wannya? Why are you here?" Kanata asked. Ruu's tears suddenly spilled over and he went straight into Kanata's arms, crying and sobbing.

"Ma-Mama!" Ruu cried. Kanata felt a sense of anxiety rise up in him.

"Wannya? Is something wrong with Miyu?" he asked.

Wannya cast a glance towards Miyu's room before turning back to Kanata. "Well…she's been yelling and crying in her sleep, and it's bothering both of us. You know how much Ruu-chama loves Miyu-san, so he's crying because she's crying. We thought you should know."

Kanata immediately stood up. He had to know what was bothering Miyu. "I'll go over to her room right now. You take Ruu back to his room and tell him Papa will go cheer up Mama." Wannya, relieved that he knew what to do, quickly took Ruu back to his room, whispering hushed words of comfort, while Kanata rushed to Miyu's room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Miyu's POV_

Miyu was running through a dark hallway, not sure for what reason. She could hear her footsteps echoing eerily, bouncing off the narrow walls and clicking in her ears. Suddenly, she reached a room. There, she saw her parents Miki and Yuu, her alien friends Ruu and Wannya, and her housemate and friend Kanata Saionji, who, for some reason, always managed to bring blood to her cheeks with the cocky smirk of his, especially since the recent incident that happened during camp.

But Miyu was trembling now. Because her parents, friends, and crush were glaring at her with hatred in their eyes, blaming her for what she knew not.

"Ano…did I do something wrong? Why…why do all of you look so angry at me?"

Miki turned her head away from her daughter. "Me and Yuu are gonna move to Paris. We need to take a break from our NASA trips−and from constantly taking care of you."  
Miyu's eyes widened. "You mean you're leaving me here?"  
Yuu nodded. "You're too much of a burden. From now on, you're not our daughter!"  
Shocked that her parents were turning against her, Miyu turned to Ruu and Wannya. "Ruu? Wannya? Why are you two so angry at me?"

Wannya narrowed his eyes. "You're selfish, Miyu-san. You know that we would have to return to Planet Otto someday, yet you still form bad schemes to trap us here!"

Miyu couldn't believe her ears. "What?! I never tried to trap you here! It's true I don't want you to leave, because I will miss you, but I know I have no right to keep Ruu here! Ne, Ruu?" she added to the alien baby.

Ruu just turned his head away. The emerald-eyed blonde turned desperately to the auburn-orbed brunette.

"Kanata? What's going on here? Why is everybody suddenly hating me?"

Kanata just glared at her. Miyu felt as if she didn't recognize him anymore. His size and facial features were still the same, but his eyes were not the eyes of the boy she knew and loved.

"We just realized how much of a pain you are, Kozuki." Miyu's heart lurched to hear him calling her by her surname, when he always called her by her first name, a symbolism of their close friendship. "You're too dependent on your parents, you're too selfish because of Ruu and Wannya, and you always end up arguing with me." He turned his back to her, with Miki, Yuu, Ruu, and Wannya doing the same. As they walked away, they disappeared into the shadows of the room's corners, but not before Miyu heard a sentence that made part of her heart wither and die.

"We _hate _you."

Hot tears formed at the bridge of her eyes and streak down her cheeks. "No…wait guys, please! Please don't leave me alone! _Please don't leave me alone!_"

There was no response. Breaking down, Miyu dropped to her knees and let her tears spill over, her body wracked with sobs as she fought to contain her anguish. If there was one thing she never wanted to happen, it was being hated and left alone by her close ones. "Please don't leave me alone! NOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Kanata's POV_

"NOOOO!" Miyu's agonised scream sounded through the bedroom. As a last desperate effort to break her from her nightmare, Kanata leaned closer and shouted in her ear.  
"Miyu! Wake up! MIYU!"

At his command, Miyu gasped and her eyes shot open. Kanata stared at her worriedly. Her face was streaked with tears and her beautiful green eyes were red and puffy from crying.

For a moment, the blonde just stared at him, her eyes registering disbelief and grief, her bottom lip quivering. Then, with a loud, high whimper, she fell forward in his arms. Her sobs, reminiscent of Ruu's own cries, echoed against the walls of the room and wrenched Kanata's heart. He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers tangled in her sleep-messy hair. Miyu's hands clutched his shirt tightly, soaking the cloth with salty tears.

"Kanata…oh my god, KANATA!" she sobbed. Kanata patted her head gently.

"Shh…it's okay Miyu. Do you want to tell me about it?"

Miyu hesitated, her body still trembling with fear and relief. Then, she pulled back from his embrace, their torsos still close to each other. Her eyes were haunted with grief, horror, and fear, and her face was as pale as if she has just seen a ghost.

_Miyu's POV_

"I−it was a nightmare, a terrible one." She hiccuped, trying to calm her gulping sobs. "I was running down a dark, scary hallway, and when I reached a room at the end, you, Ruu, Wannya, and mom and dad were there. You guys were all looking at me angrily, and when I asked why you were all mad at me, y-you guys just said I was a burden, being too dependent on my parents, selfish because I don't want Ruu and Wannya to leave, and just plain stupid because I was always getting into arguments with you. Then you guys said "I hate you" and left me alone, and I cried, because I really hate being alone, and−"

Miyu broke off abruptly with a gasp when Kanata hugged her tightly, one arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist.

"You idiot! How can you think that? Don't you know how much you mean to me?" he shouted.

"How much I mean to you?" Miyu asked, blushing. Suddenly, Kanata pulled back slightly, so their noses were touching. She had a vivid flash of the "moment" they shared during camp. Smirking, Kanata leaned forward, and this time, his lips captured hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but fluttered shut as she returned the kiss. She placed her hands on his back to return the embrace, and slightly moaned when Kanata ruffled her hair with his hand. Miyu gasped when his tongue suddenly broke in and struggled with hers, and her eyes opened again. Finally, the need for air increased, and Kanata reluctantly pulled away. The blonde girl panted to resupply her lungs with air, while Kanata rested his forehead against hers. His cheeks were flushed and bright red. Miyu smiled; it wasn't everyday she got to see Kanata blushing so cutely, because usually, he would be composed and easygoing.

Kanata leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "That is what I mean by how much you mean to me." He pulled back again, and smiled gently. "So? Did I cheer you up?"  
Miyu nodded and smiled. "Thanks for everything, Kanata. Also…" she wrapped her arms around the brunette boy, causing a furious blush and a mild sense of surprise at her open affection. Then she added, "I love you, Kanata Saionji."


	4. Chapter 4

_Kanata's POV_

At her confession, Kanata's cheeks turned an even darker shade of crimson. He was glad that his crush's face was buried in his chest, or she would've seen the scarlet color splattered across his face. _That _would've been amusing for her, having rarely seen him blush before.

Smiling in joy, Kanata returned the embrace, hugging Miyu flush to his body. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you too, Miyu Kozuki."

_Normal POV_

The girl let out a happy sigh, and then shivered in pleasure when the boy gently rubbed his thumb on her back, tracing a lazy line downward. Faces alight with contented smiles, eyes full of love and affection.

"They were from two different worlds. Two entirely different people. But upon their coming together, they created- they found- their own path and together they had their own world and in their own world, they were the same. Everyone else outside of it- everyone else was over there. Away. And they together- they together were here. They were right here. They were the same."  
― C. JoyBell C.


End file.
